


U2 Little Bon Bon DDLB x Ivan Mccormick Daddy Supreme

by noctish



Category: Bono - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i feel bad for u if u read this, im begging, look away, srsly dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctish/pseuds/noctish
Summary: fuck nuts
Relationships: Bono/Ivan Mccormick
Kudos: 1





	U2 Little Bon Bon DDLB x Ivan Mccormick Daddy Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> monkey balls

bono and ivan start off on their adventure walking with nothing but a plastic bag with a bottle of orange juice in it

bono gets thirsty so he reaches his hand into the bag to get the juice but ivan slaps it away “DONT TOUCH MY FUCKING JUICE YOU FILTHY SLAG”

bono starts crying bc he just wanted some fucking juice

ivan hits him over the head with the juice and bono collapses to the ground his body crumpled as he lay unconcious

ivan smiles and laughs as he looks at bono just fuckin dead on the ground

next thing ivan knows he gets whopped right in the face and hes on the ground too

“HOW DARE U HIT BONO U FOCKIN ARSEHOLE IM GONNA KILL U”

ivan screams “WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU HOW DID YOU FIND US”

/if he touched my juice im gonna rip him limb from limb/ ivan thinks to himself

he squints and sees a green blur in front of him  
he gasps

“J..... JA........ JACKSEPTICEYE?!!!?!!??!”

jacksepticeye picks ivan up and throws him into a cactus “yes its me i know im sexy as hell but no touching”

bono wakes up when he hears ivan yell “WTF IS GOING ON!!!!! OMG JACKSPETCIEYE U CAME TO SAVE ME??!?” bono runs to hug jackseticeye

“haha yes i did i love u bono also i think i killed ivan idk tho”

“its ok he didnt let me drink orange juice idc fuckin chav”

bono and jackseptcieye walk off into the sunset holding hands and singing drunken sailer but before theyre out if sight bono spots a pile of dog shit and says “oo shit” and acoops it up and eats it

he then keels over and dies

the end


End file.
